This specification generally relates to search engines, and one particular implementation relates to evaluating synonyms or synonym rules that are used in revising search queries.
Search engines identify resources that are responsive to search queries. A search engine may, for example, match query terms or synonyms of the query terms with terms that occur in the resources, or with terms that occur in metadata associated with the resources.